


Responsibilities First

by InfigoWriters



Category: House M.D., hilson - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Gay, House - Freeform, House M.D - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Punishment, Sexual Content, Spanking, Toys, hilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfigoWriters/pseuds/InfigoWriters
Summary: " I do this, House, because I don't care to see my boyfriend fired. Besides, it would seem it has helped teach you responsibility,  yeah?"xxxxxCuddy  snitching on House for the simplest misdeeds around the ship leads to a new, unexpected form of punishment, but unable to  control his anger nor his stubbornness,  House is led into the new form quite often.





	Responsibilities First

Wilson had been walking towards the doors to the hospital when cuddly had ran up to him. Wilson had been ready to go out to lunch, but after what Cuddy said, Wilson turned on his heels. 

"He did it again?" Wilson asked, walking down the hall with Cuddy as he looked over some papers. Cuddy had been running to Wilson for what seemed like five minutes in the past two weeks since he discovered House was actually getting in trouble with Wilson for his lack of responsibility.

Cuddy nodded. "When I tried to correct him, he swore at me! and a young patient of mine heard a repeated it!" he practically screeched it. A few other doctors and nurses looked over, but they had no clue that what Cuddy was saying wasn't just a friend ranting, but rather something to get House more bruises.

" Okay, okay. I'll handle it, stop stressing." Wilson said, trying to get Cuddy away from him as he stepped to House's office.

However, Cuddy didn't walk away. Instead he kept looking at Wilson, his eyes narrowed slightly.

" Do you need anything else, Cuddy?" 

" No.. but I'm onto you.. you and House both. Something between you has changed.."

" Yeah, I've started to enforce rules on him. Now scram." Wilson spat, making the man nod and rush off. Wilson rarely lost his cool, but for the past two weeks Cuddy had been bothering him like a child or a pest and Wilson had enough. Though he hadn't said it aloud, Wilson knew what he was accusing them of.

Wilson shook his head, then opened the door to the doctors office. House was sitting at his desk, eyes shut, cane against the desk. The room was pitch black, the only light coming from the door, casting Wilsons shadow over House.

" House, up." Wilson said, shutting the door behind him. House sighed, rubbing his ass, still sore from the 20 he'd been given earlier for snappy at a drunken soccer mom, who was screaming he had ruined her child's life despite the fact it had been only a sprain.

" Do I have too?" He whined, while Wilsons eyes narrowed.

" Yes, you do! Don't fucking question me, House."

" But can't I just say sorry?" House asked, despite the fact he was already standing and pulling his pants down. How Wilson treat him like a child was so god damn infuriating! 

" No you may not. What will you learn if all you do is say sorry and get a small slap on the wrist, huh? You'll learn nothing and repeat this until you're suddenly some homeless druggie!" 

"What am I going to learn from your being over-bearing, anal retentive-" Whatever else he was going to say went unspoken. Wilson grabbed House by the hair, earning an unexpected squeak from the smaller man.

House felt a cold surface on his bare ass- a form-fitting leather glove as Wilson rested his palm against house's ass, gauging his target. The other hand pushed him forward to bend over the desk.

The smack of leather impacting on bare skin was explosive in the chamber he called an office. House jumped, surprised that the glove could produce so much sting. He'd have expected it to protect his tender flesh. The spanking continued and he quickly realized he was in for a blistering. Wilson knew exactly what he was doing. House endured it and never broke, never let out a sound beyond a few grunts and gasps of breath, not even when he'd lost count of the times that leather glove made its way methodically over his backside and ventured down his thighs.

It continued for what felt like forever to house, while Wilson believed it went by rather quickly. Neither of the, knew it had actually been an hour, and yet for whatever odd reason, no one came looked for either of the two.

Wilson finally pulled back. His voice not even winded, he said, "You can stay right where you are and think about your actions. Consider it a version of corner time." 

Alarm flashed through him. "For how long?" 

"For as long as I say. Don't. Move."

Wilson turned on his heels yet again, while House looked up.

" Please- at least lock the door-"

Wilson didn't answer, simply went to the door. However, a soft click could be heard, indicating he had locked it.

Wilson shut it behind him, and house was left alone in the darkness once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah!1!1! Something actually decent !1!-! 
> 
> Enjoy this shitty ass story :) and look for us on wattpad!!
> 
> @InfigoWriters


End file.
